Love and hate
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: Ok so this is an Elijah/Bonnie story because I love them both! So basically bonnie gets kidnapped by Klause and is staying with him and his family and she starts growing closer to Elijah. There are some darker aspects on the story and the rating could possibly change. So anyway... Read and enjoy! Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. *sigh*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will. Ever, own the vampire diaries or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 1

Bonnie ran through the deserted corridors of the old witches house as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew that he was going to catch her eventually, this was all just a game to him. To Klause. Suddenly bonnie found herself up against the wall, his breath tingling on her neck as he spoke. "You're lucky, witch, that I want something from you... Otherwise I would have killed you a long time ago." Bonnie shivered at the thought. "We'll, what do you want from me?" She whispered. "Oh miss Bennett." Came the reply. "Have no idea of the power you possess." Then there was dark.

Bonnie woke with a start. It was just a dream. She sighed in relief but her relief soon turned to worry, when she realised that she had no idea were she was. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in quite a large room. There was a bay window to her left with the curtains shut, and a closed door directly opposite her. When she listened Bonnie could hear the hush of people talking coming from below her. Bonnie wearily climbed off the large, four poster bed that she had been placed on and tiptoed to the door. Testing the handle she found that it was unlocked. The door creaked when she opened it and Bonnie heard the voices stop. "Okay there love?" Bonnie spun around to see Klause leaning on the doorframe of the room she was previously in. Panic overwhelmed her and a million different thoughts rushed through her head. "Where am I?" She asked, deciding that this was probably the most important question. "My home." Ame his reply. "Wow! You live here?" Bonnie was awe struck. "...wait. Who els is here?" She asked remembering back to the voices she had earlier heard. "Why, my family, of course."

AN: thank you all of you for putting up with me. I know I have terrible spellings and grammar so sorry. xxxxx


	2. AN xxx

**Ok guys I'm sorry the last chapter was a bit short but I'm running out of ideas so if you have any please review and let me know. And thanks to those of you have already reviewed (just the two of you) ;) xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonnie looked curiously at him. "Family?" Klaus smirked at her expression. "Yes family. Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah." Bonnie shivered at the last name. Elijah, the oh so honourable original that Elena trusted and had screwed them over. "Ok, so why am I here?" She enquired. "Now now miss Bennett. We can discuss that later, you must be ravenous, come down for lunch." Bonnie realised that she had nothing to eat for hours but still didn't completely trust the hybrid. "No thanks" she replied sarcastically "I don't like blood." Klaus merely chuckled and led her down to the dining hall. He opened a set of massive double doors and Bonnie could only stare. The dining hall was massive. In the centre of the room was beautiful mahogany table. Klaus cleared his throat and Bonnie looked up. "Please miss Bennett. Take a seat." He said pulling out the chair. Bonnie raised her eyebrows but sat down anyway. "Well you know how to impress a woman, I'll give you that. So what do you want?" "Please miss Bennett. Let us eat first, the I will indulge you on my plans." "Won't the rest of your family be joining us?" She asked. "Of course miss Bennett. What do you take us for?" Came a voice from the doorway. The original siblings all flowed into the dining room with ease, like water through paper. In a blink of an eye Bonnie could see that they were all around the table and felt a certain discomfort as the cold eyes glues on her. "I see you've brought company Niklaus." Said the eldest-Elijah. "I had no idea that McDonald's had a new delivery service." Kol sniggered as usual. Bonnie couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness, the youngest had just portrayed as food for them. "Be mature Kol," Elijah warned as he stared at the young witch "You're making our guest feel unwelcome." He gave alarm smile before breaking his gaze and turning to the hybrid with a stern expression.  
"is Katherine free from you yet, brother," Elijah swallowed the word due to hoq foerign it felt on his tongue. Klaus really did pity his older brother and thought of his feeling towards Katerina should not have existed,ij the first place. Klaus remained quiet, leaving the question on hold which he knew would annoy Elijah, however he was noble and patient enough to wait. The food appeared as the waitresses brought them in, one by one like a continous train. Bonnie couldn't help,thinking 'This guy is really wealthy' as a platter,of,food was presented infront of her. She could no longer focus as the smell was too intoxicating to be ignored. She observed the food, all perfectly placed as if it were a five star restaurant which even Gordon Ramsay wouldn't be good enough. Gradually, she picled up her knife and fork and began to cut through the juicy steak, adding a few vegetables she inserted it into her agape mouth. The flavours exploded and she forgot the presence beside that she devoured the whole thing without a breath, looking like she hae never seen food before. Elijah stared quietly and observed the hungry witch, she had interested him from the start as she was so young and powerful. Bonnie finally looked up and saw that the originals had not eaten a single bite, all except from Kol who seemed to be texting mysterious girls. "would you know of any one who is willing for a 'one night stand' if that is the term you,use this century?" Kol asked, his voice merely a whisper but his grin grew wide when he saw,the young witch glance at him briefly. He wriggled his eyebrows when he met her glance,only to result in her shifting her gaze away from him as if he were an infested disease. Klaus put his cutlery down and sighed heavily, fed up feom hus brothers inappropriate comment. "one more word Kol and i will have to tell you leave" Klaus threatend through gritted teeth. Kol only smiled as he leaned back and pushed his plate forward, and stood and left."go to a brothel, that is where desperate people go" Bonnie mused quietly to herself,but Kol had heard her, hid hearing as quick as a bats. In a blur he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall, his eyes darknened as the red veins ran around his eyes. "i don't remember giving you permission to speak witch" he snarled as he tilted her head to the side before biting into her neck and sucking the thick liquid. Elijah blurred to stop him but Kol let go and began to choke on her blood. Bonnie stared at the scene, the wound in her neck healed and her eyes became bewildered instanky. She looked and locked her eyes in the brown orbs that stared. "Im sorry, i-i'm going to bed now" she stuttered before she ran upstairs. Meanwhile Klaus had been watching, amused at the power his witch had. She was going to help him or else he would make sure all the blood spilled from everyone she cared about. Elijah went to go after her but the door slammed, blocking his looked at the light hand that held it and he followed it calmly until he faced his younger brother, Klaus. "Watch it Elijah, this is my witch. Don't you dare touch. She is not Katerina or Tatia. Let this be a warning" he calmly warned. Rebekah smiled to herself, she had been quiet for the whole dinner. 'This house needs more girl power." She thought, before she to left to retire to her room.

**A.N. Yay! New chapter up! Sorry about how long it took. Special thanks to my good friend MoonlightShine! If you haven't read any of her story's I highly suggest you do. Love you guys! xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonnie awoke with a shock as her body jerked upwards. Sweat poured from her head and she pressed her finger to her temple, slowing her rapid breathing from the nightmare. Fire had surrounded her, the flames roaring as they engulfed the dead bodies around her. Agonising screams sounded in the background as blood was spilled from the massacres. She shook the horrific images away and shivered as the duvet slid down, revealing her bare arms. The daylight brought comfort as it seeped through the thick, lush curtains of the bedroom, enlightening the space and outlining the vintage furniture.  
Bonnie took a glimpse of the room and observed it as carefully as a forensic scientist would a crime scene. The room was painted a soft yellow on three walls, whilst the last had a layer of rue wallpaper. A large, ample wardrobe stood out amongst the rest of the belongings, the brim of it filled with random hand carvings that looked elegant, even at a close distance. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the brightness of the room as she slumped forwards and climbed out of bed. A groan of frustration escaped her lips as she remembered where she was and who she'd have to encounter. She didn't think she would be able to Kol, if he tried so etching again. Bonnie reluctantly stepped down the stairs, still dressed in the same clothes she had arrived in. As she reached out to grasp the handle, the door swung wide open to reveal Kol stood there, an expression of annoyance on his face. Bonnie was about to make a snarky remark, when a shoe went crashing into Kols head as he walked out of the room. "I HATE YOU BEKAH!" He yelled. "Not as much as I hate you!" His sister retaliated. Bonnie hesitantly stepped forward into the room. "Don't worry, I'm not horrible to everyone." Rebekah laughed. "Just to those people who AGITATE ME TO DEATH!" She raised her voice, knowing Kol could already hear, but to add emphasis. Bonnie gave a small smile, and tried to hold back a giggle at the two youngest originals. Rebekah looked up at the sound of a stifled laugh coming from the young witch and smiled. "You know Bonnie, contrary to popular beliefs, it's ok for you to smile once or twice." She teased. "We'll you know Rebekah, contrary to popular beliefs, you can actually be a nice person at times." Came Bonnie's reply. "Hey! I can be lovely when I want to be." Both girls let out small smiles. "Then why don't you show it?" Bonnie asked. Rebekah sighed. "It's not that easy..." She trailed off. "Why not?" Bonnie questioned. "Why CAN'T it be that easy?" Rebekah looked confused and stressed out. "It's just... It's just not, okay! I'm sorry... I have to go." She exclaimed, running out of the room. It would take a lot more to get through to Rebekah bonnie thought.

**once again thanks to everyone who's reviewed and thank you my gooh friend MoonlightShine. Also, I might add an M rated chapter ;) but it would be my first so it would probably be VERY awkward. So let me know what you think. :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. ok so I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I was very busy with exams and things, but from now on I will try to update regularly. Anyway, I'm going to start working on making my chapters a bit longer... ok so a lot longer. Also huge thanks to all the people who have followed or favourited this story. So, here we go.**

Bonnie heard the click of the door indicating that someone had walked in the room. She turned around to see who it was only to find Kol stood mere inches away from her. "Nik said that breakfast is on the table, if you want some. He also said that there would be a change of cloths by the time you go back upstairs in your room." Bonnie gulped, still noting the closes of his face to hers. "Erm... Thanks. I'll be going there now then." She whispered, moving away. "Well," Kol started appearing in front of her face once again. "You could always stay up here and... _dine_ with my." He smirked. Bonnie stood frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do or say. Before she could comment on what he had said, his lips were on hers and he was pushing her against the nearest wall. Muffling her protests with his his hands started roaming the upper part of her body. Suddenly, her skin was scorching hot and it singed his skin, setting it alight. "It's not fair to use magic witch." He spat. Hearing the commotion from the sitting room Klaus strolled in with a smirk playing on his lips. "Now now Kol, what have I told you about messing with my witch? She's not yours to be played with." He said rather smugly. Bonnie was fuming. His witch? She was no ones property. "I am not your witch and I never will be!" She hissed venomously. "Oh no of course. Nobody owns you, tells you what to do. Especially not the Salvatores!" He spoke sarcastically. Bonnie knew that the Salvators had a control over her. She flinched at the thought. They had been using her all along and she knew it. But what's worse is that Elena was also using her. Her 'best friend' only ever spoke to her if she wanted something or had a problem. As Klaus's words sunk in she realised that he was right. She knew it all along, but it hurt to hear the truth. Tears formed in her eyes. No longer being able to handle Klaus's smug expression, she ran past him and out of the room.  
Elijah was worried, Bonnie had been up in her room crying for nearly an hour now, and as much as he hated to admit it her cared about the young witches well being. He walked up to her bedroom door and knocked lightly. "Miss Bennett, may I come in?" He requested. "Whatever. It's your house, do what you like." Came the murmuring reply. As he walked in the room, he saw why this was. Bonnie was cocooned in the duvet on her bed, with the sheets wrapped around her and her pillow on her head. Elijah stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I apologise for my brothers behaviour tonight. I assure you that I will not let Kol treat you in that way again." He promised in a sincere tone. "Whatever." She said again. "Why do you care anyway? I thought that you would find it amusing, as Klaus and Rebekah did." She spoke scornfully. "They only found it amusing because of the way that no matter how many times you say no, how many times you set fire to him, Kol just does not seem to give up. The find it amusing to watch him get shot down." He replied honestly. A small smile played on Bonnie's lips. "So why do you care?" She questioned. Elijah sighed. "I once knew someone and you... Remind me of her." He answered. Bonnie realised that she felt very comfortable around him, but pushed this thought to the side. "Tell me about her?" She asked. "Her name was Amethyst and she had the most beautiful green eyes that sparkled like a diamond. Her hair shined like the sun and she always had a radiant glow about her." He smiled fondly at the memory of this girl. By this time Elijah was perched in the end of the bed and Bonnie was leaning in curiouser to hear more about this girl. "She had this laugh." He continued. "That could bright up even the saddest of days." "What happened to her?" Bonnie whispered. Elijah's smile dimmed. "She died." He stated simply. Bonnie's eyes filled up with grief over this girl she had never met. "I'm sorry." She said. Elijah blinked and looked up at her. "It's fine. That was in the past. No point in dwelling on what you can't change." He said. Bonnie looked at as if to say something, but then quickly changed her mind and looked away. Elijah stood up and walked over to the door. "That breakfast is still on offer if your hungry." He smiled. "Ok thanks I'll be down after I've gotten dressed." He went to leave the room but stopped when he heard Bonnie call his name "Elijah! Thank you, by the way... For everything." She smiled before gathering her change of cloths and walking to the bathroom. Elijah sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

**A.N. ok so that's chapter 4 done. That line 'no point in dwelling on what we can't change.' That was actually said to me by the bravest person that I know. She is my best friend in this whole world and she always will be, but she has been through more struggles in her life up until now then most people ever do. I love her so much and I don't know what I would do without her but she had given me the inspiration for the next chapter. I think that I'm going to do little flashback scenes, so let me know what you think of that. Also who could this Amethyst chick be and what has she got to do with Bonnie? So please leave a review and let me know what you think. Much love xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N. ok so I know I'm terrible at updating, but if thank you if your still putting up with me. I know how annoying it can be. So anyway, I figured it would be a bit easier for the readers to understand if I did a couple of flashback chapters. So here ya go.**

_*FLASHBACK * 15TH CENTURY VIRGINIA*_

Elijah was strolling through the village with Rebekah. "You know Elijah, if you truly love her, you should tell her so." Rebekah stated, continuing from their conversation. "I know but it is expected of me to marry Tatia, as she is the one I have been courting. Amethyst is just a friend." He sighed in reply. "Well I think that one should marry for love, not because it is expected of them." Rebekah replied stubbornly. Elijah smiled at his younger sister. Do full of fire, she was easy to love. "Rebekah, I understand that you don't like Tatia very much..." "Pft!" "...but it would be wrong of me to just drop her and go off with Amethyst." He continued. "Anyway, enough about me. Is there not a young boy in the village that has caught your eye, as I'm sure you have caught many of there's." he smiled, gently nudging her. Rebekah smiled sadly. "No. No one for me." "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone, you still have many years to find them." Replayed Elijah.  
As they turned a corner, they saw Amethyst sat braiding her hair, by the lake. She turned to look at them and a smile lit up her face, her green eyes sparkled in joy. "Elijah! Rebekah!" She called happily. Rebekah ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. "How's my favourite little sister?" She asked her happily. "I'm great! I was just talking with Elijah." Rebekah replied. "That's good. Come join me?" She asked. Rebekah smirked knowingly at Elijah. "I would love too, but mother says I have to be back now to... Help her with... Something." She stated awkwardly. "But I'm sure Elijah would." Elijah looked at Rebekah and then back to Amethyst. 'It would be rude to deny a lady's wishes.' He thought to himself. "Of course I will." He replied, smiling down at his gorgeous friend. She beamed up at him. "Great!"  
The pair of them had been sat talking for a long time by the time Tatia walked around the corner. "Ah Elijah! There you are!" She exclaimed. The smile fell of Amethysts face when saw who was calling him. "Niklaus was looking for you." She continued. "Okay Tatia, thank you. I will be there in just a moment." He looked at Amethyst and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" "It's fine." She replied. "I'll see you around."  
Elijah couldn't help but notice that himself and Tatia had been walking in silence. And not a comfortable one at that. He knows he shouldn't be, but he can't help compare his time with Tatia with the time he spends with Amethyst. 'You should not be comparing your future wife with your best friend! What is wrong with you? Is Tatia not good enough for you?' He thought to himself. And in truth. Tatia was not good enough for him, the only problem was that Amethyst was just to good for him. Elijah fou d himself in somewhat of a predicament. He was with a girl he had no feelings for, but who his family accepted, and he was in love with his best friend who if he really loved her, would let go. He was in a state.  
Tatia cleared her breath as they continued walking and Elijah looked over at her waiting for what she had to say. "I see you've been spending a lot of time with Amethyst." She stated. "Yes and what of it?" Elijah asked, almost sharply. He bought he saw a look of hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Amethyst is my best friend, and has been since childhood. Of course I spend a lot of time with her." He replied calmly. Tatia gave a fake pout, that was very unflattering. "We'll it's just that you seem to spend more time with her than you do with me." She complained in a whiney voice. Elijah sighed again. "I'm sorry. In the future I ill spend more tim with you." Tatia gave an almost smug smile. Elijah looked at her and once again compared her to Amethyst. Yep, Tatia Petrova was nothing compared to Amethyst Bennett.

**A.N. ooh! So it's revealed that Amethyst is actually one of Bonnie's descendants! She is the daughter of Ayana, who I added in, because in the tv show it doesn't really give much background information on the Bennett line. Sorry for how short it is but i couldnt eeally add more to this chapter without it giving anything much away, the next chapter should be up soon... ish... Anyway, Amethyst will be appearing more in the story so you will Understand why I'm introducing her. Also, please review and let me know what you think of the 'twist' in the story line. Much love xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey I'm back! I know! I wasn't expecting me to update so soon either! So anyway, I just want to say that the pairing IS Bonnie and Elijah and not Elijah and O.C. So don't worry about any *ahem* competition...**

Bonnie woke up with a content smile on her face. She'd had the strangest and most beautiful dream ever, Which made a change from all the nightmares she'd been having. In the dream Bonnie had been sat by a sparkling river, simply dabbling her hands in it and watching the water move so majestically. Then Elijah sat by the water with her and just smiled. Bonnie had felt happier then ever in that one moment. It was so wrong yet so right. Bonnie shook her head back to reality. She shouldn't feel this way, he was Elijah Mikaelson, the reason her mother was a vampire, his brother was the reason they were all constantly in danger and his sister was the reason Elena was a vampire. You know what scratch that last bit. Bonnie Bennett did not give a damn about Elena Gilbert anymore. Not after what she'd heard... But that didn't matter now. What mattered was finding out what Klaus wanted with her. Bonnie got washed and dressed and headed downstairs. The day before, after her talk with Elijah, Bonnie had gone back down stairs to find that Klaus and Kol were out, but she'd had a good time with Rebekah, Finn and of course Elijah. They had simply talked and joked around as if nothing was wrong. Bonnie had gone to bed at 8 o'clock the day before, as that was when Klaus and Kol had arrived back home. It was now just 6 o'clock in the morning, but Bonnie was hungry. She walked downstairs but halted when she reached the bottom. There, stood at the Mikaelson's front door, was Elena with Damon in tow. Elijah had answer the door and was stood listening to Elena talk. "Where is Bonnie? We know she's here! You better not have hurt her!" Bonnie scoffed as she heard this and strides to the door with her hands on her hips. "Yeah cause that's your job!" She spat. Elena looked at Bonnie shocked, but ignored what she had said and replied with "Bonnie there you are! Are you alright?" Bonnie looked annoyed at the nerve of the doppelgänger. "I was... Until you showed up." She said. Elena looked shocked again. "Bonnie, what..." "Oh please! Don't think I didn't hear you two having your little conversation the other on a way to make you human again. No? Here let me refresh your memory..." She put on her best whiney impression of Elena, "Bonnie's just collateral damage, if she dies, she dies. She's always been willing to put her life on the line anyway, and as long as it makes me human again..." Elena looked awkwardly at Bonnie, not realising she had heard her conversation with Damon. "In case you hadn't noticed Elena," Bonnie continued "but every time I put ,y life on the line for you it was with my consent! I can't believe you'd say that! You are supposed to be my friend!" "Bonnie I..." Elena began but Bonnie cut her off. "You know what! I don't care! Nor do I want to listen to any of you excuses! Have a nice eternity." She screamed before slamming the door in her face. Bonnie turned around, with tears streaming down her face and slid down the door, sobbing. Elijah looked down at this young girl at his feet. She may have been one of the strongest witches in the history if time, but she was still just a girl. He sighed and bent down to cradle her. "Shh, don't cry darling. Those people are not worth your tears." He whispered soothingly. Bonnie looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes were glistening with waters and tears trickled down her face. Elijah had the urge to kiss them away, but he resisted, instead the caught them on his thumb and brushed them away. "Why is it that whenever I'm sad you always seem to be there to comfort me?" Bonnie asked quietly. Before he knew what he was saying Elijah replied with "because you are too beautiful when your smiling to be sad." Bonnie gasped and Elijah smiled down sadly at her. "It's true." He continued. "You are gorgeous Bonnie Bennett and you obviously don't get told it enough." Bonnie looked up into his deep, hazel eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. She reached up and her lips gently pressed against his. Although he was initially surprised at Bonnie's forward ness, Elijah soon recovered and kissed back with as much passion as Bonnie. He gently swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entry, in which she happily obliged. Bonnie moaned. 'Damn! He was a good kisser!' She thought to herself. Elijah pulled away and looked into Bonnie's eyes for any sign of regret. He saw none, only a sparkle of delight. "Shall we go to breakfast then?" Elijah asked, holding out a hand for her. Bonnie stood up and took his hand, but as their skin made contact she suddenly became very dizzy and collapsed to the floor. She felt like her brain was overflowing with memories. Memories that weren't hers.

**A.N. so there we go. That's chapter 6 up. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also I will gladly answer any questions anyone may have. Much love xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. Ok, so first off im SO so so so sorry! I actually have no excusesas to by I haven't updated in a while. Just... Stuff. So thank you for still putting up with me. Also I'd like to thank Suzy87 for clearing up the little error... Ok so pretty big error about how the originals actually settled in Virginia in the 10th century and not the 15th. She is also the reason that I stopped calling Klaus 'Klause' after chapter 4. I also want to say big thanks to ZombieSavior and azurefang for their support.**

Elijah ran into the kitchen calling out for his siblings to help.  
His voice was thick with panic and he looked as if he might cry.  
This disturbed his siblings as none of them had ever seen him ever get this emotional about anything.  
Well, none but Rebekah.  
The only time she saw him like this was when he had heard of Amethysts death.  
It suddenly clicked in Rebekahs head. Amethyst. She was a Bennett and Elijah had been madly in love with her, even after her death.  
How could she not have seen this before?  
Bonnie was the spitting image of Amethyst, no not just that.  
Bonnie had all the same characteristics as Amethyst had.  
Bonnie was almost like an echo of her.  
"What happened brother?" Asked Klaus.  
"I don't know!" Cried Elijah.  
"She just collapsed..." He trailed off, looking at his siblings with fear and confusion.  
"I don't know how this could have happened." He continued.  
"Maybe it's because..."  
"I'm an old soul." Finished Bonnie.  
The Mikaelson clan looked down to see the Bennett witch looking up at them with a sad smile on her face.  
Elijah gasped when he heard that.  
"I thought they were legends." Whispered Klaus.  
"What were legends?" Came a chirpy voice from the doorway.  
Bonnie looked up curiously.  
"Caroline!" She exclaimed.  
The blonde vampire looked at Bonnie surprised and sheepish.  
"Um... Hi..." She said softly.  
"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked curiously.  
"She spent the night." Klaus answered bluntly.  
Caroline blushed but then Klaus continued.  
"What do you mean your an old soul?" He asked harshly.  
Caroline looked confused. "Ok what's an old soul and what do they have to do with Bonnie?" She cut in.  
Bonnie sighed.  
"I was first born in the 10th century under the name 'Amethyst Bennett'. That was my first of many lives. It is unusual for an old soul to keep being reborn into the same family history, but my mother feared for me in the same way that Esther did, only instead of going against nature she had me collide with it. I am reborn as a different Bennett witch every few hundred years."  
The vampires all looked at Bonnie with a shocked expression.  
"Okay, wait a minute!" Caroline started.  
"So your saying that technically you are your great great grandmother and her great great grandmother and her great great grandmother... All rolled into one?"  
Bonnie smiled. "Something like that yes."  
"Hang on!" Rebekah exclaimed.  
"Aren't old souls only supposed to find out what they are when they are directly told. So what changed?" She asked.  
Elijah looked down with tears in his eyes and a knowing look on his face.  
"According to legend, and old soul can also find out if they are doomed."  
Caroline looked up in fear.  
"What do you mean doomed?"  
He reached out and clasped Bonnie's hand in his own.  
"There are certain types of witches. Dark witches, who can sense if a person is an old soul. They also have powers that are beyond the reach of natures witches. They are something different entirely. They have the the ability to effectively give anyone's death sentence. The person that they have doomed basically has three days, in which time they will be attacked by every kind of natural cause of death until one is effective. These people have the ability to control the weather, they can control people's minds, there's even been talk that they can perform types of voodoo."  
By this time there were tears pouring down his cheeks.  
"I've only just found you. I can't loose you again." He said looking into Bonnie's eyes.  
Caroline looked around confused.  
"Wait a minute... Did I miss something?"  
Bonnie ignored her and looked at Elijah.  
"You won't loose me.' She said softly.  
He cupped her face with his hands and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.  
"Yep. Definitely missed something." Caroline decided.  
When the couple pulled apart Elijah pulled Bonnie close to him and looked up to his siblings.  
"There must be something we can do."  
Kol looked up and spoke for the first time since Bonnie collapsed.  
"Mothers grimoires are in the basement. We could look through them."  
"Good plan. I'll come with you." Bonnie said.  
Elijah's grip on her hand tightened and Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile.  
"We'll be right back." She said.  
When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs Kol held the door for Bonnie to walk through.  
"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" She asked suspiciously.  
"You make my brother happy, and I haven't seen him happy in a long time. I don't want to ruin that." Kol admitted.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking you and just altogether being an arse." He finished.  
Bonnie smiled.  
"We'll I'm sorry for giving you so many aneurysms. Truce?"  
"Truce." Kol smiled.  
"Now lets find those grimoires."

**A.N. yay! So Bonnie and Kol are friends now and Caroline's in the picture. Couldn't help adding a bit of Klaroline! They're just too perfect! Anyway hoping to update by AT LEAST next Sunday. I'm going to a wedding on Friday though so may take a little longer. But anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I was going to do some sort of love triangle, but I figured that's the last thing this story needs with all the drama that's gonna becoming your way! ;) also hoping to see Stefan in the next chapter. Who's side will he take in the Bonnie vs Elena battle. Let me know you guys. Much love xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. ok so I tried to update this as soon as possible but the fact that my Internet keeps playing up is not helping matters. Thank you for the lovely reviews! If it weren't for you people reviewing I wouldn't have the inspiration to continue writing. I realise that I'm not the best author but its something I enjoy and I'm glad you respect that :) so thanks again. Here's chapter 8...**

3 hours later, at the old witch house, still nothing.  
Elijah sighed and looked around the room.  
Sat in the corner was Rebekah, frantically flicking through the books, occasionally stopping to look at something but then sighing in frustration and continuing.  
Next to her sat Kol, practically drowning in books that Rebekah had thrown at him when she had finished to double check through.  
At the other side of the room Klaus and Caroline sat together, huddled up, searching through anything they could get there hands on.  
Bonnie was sat up in concentration, attempting to contact the witches on the other side.  
Last was Elijah pacing the floor, a worried and yet murderous look on his face.  
Rebekah suddenly made a sound of relief.  
"Finally! Here's something!" She called out.  
Everyone in the room turned to look at her, waiting on the edge of their seats, to find out what it said.  
"Now, it's under 'curses' in general and is very brief, however it may give us some indication of a cure." She started.  
"It says 'too rid oneself of a curse, one must find the being who asked the curse upon them, not the caster'"  
Everyone in the room turned to face Bonnie.  
"Is there some sort of spell you could do to find out?" Asked Elijah.  
"Well-" she started before she was interrupted by Stefan Salvatore.  
"You don't need too. I know who did it." He stated.  
Everyone in the room looked at him in shock.  
"Stefan! We didn't hear you come in!" Exclaimed Rebekah.  
Stefan gave Rebekah a small smile before advancing forward towards Bonnie.  
"I'm so sorry! I tried to come earlier but they locked me in the cellar." He cried.  
"Wait a minute Stefan, back up a bit. What happened." Bonnie asked confused.  
Stefan looked up at her.  
"Damon and Elena found some powerful witch to curse you." He started.  
"I overheard them talking this morning but they caught me listening."  
Caroline gasped in horror and Bonnie's eyes filled with tears.  
"Why would they do that?" Asked Rebekah sadly.  
"I know." Came a reply from the back of the room.  
Everyone turned to see Klaus stood leaning against the wall at the back of the room.  
"Power." He stated simply.  
"Damon's got a problem with people who hold power against him and now so does the doppelgänger."  
"Niklaus is right! Both Damon and Elena had a problem with how much power you hold over the two of them and are looking for a way to get rid of you." Elijah thought out loud.  
"Well now that we know who is responsible, what do we do about it." Rebekah asked.  
Bonnie looked up with a hopeful glint in her eye.  
"I think I know who can help us."

**A.N. ooh cliff hanger! One again I'm sorry for how long it took to update. Who do you think can help then? Review and let me know who you think it is and why :) Also, sorry about chapter length. I'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter! much love xxxxx**


End file.
